Reminisce
by divaaaofcourage
Summary: A dramatic story on how Mimi Tachikawa went through the pain of losing the man she loved since her childhood days. Will they reconcile in the end, or remain separated? A story on Mimato. Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Reminisce

**Characters:** Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato "Matt" Ishida

**Rated:** M (just in case)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters; just the story.

* * *

**- Chapter One -**

* * *

If there was ever a chance for her to turn back time, she would. But she couldn't.

It had been only a week since he moved away but every second that passed on by, she couldn't help but to keep recalling the minute he walked out her door.

Just like every other night, she sat there on her bed, alone in her dark room with only the moonlight as her source of light. Her parents kept pestering her to leave her room instead of staying there permanently but she refused to. She refused talk to anybody else but him. Why was she so stubborn?

Ishida Yamato, was perfection in her eyes. They first met when she was five and he was six. They were neighbours living right next to each other. They'd play together as kids, along with Yamato's younger brother, Takeru, who was only three years old back then. They were happy. They didn't give a care in the world. There were no problems for them to deal with, no heartbreaks; nothing. All they know were studying and living life happily.

As they grew older, things started to change but one thing that never changed was their friendship. Their friendship was always so full of life despite the obstacles they faced together but Yamato and Mimi drifted apart for a short period of time when the boy started becoming close with his high school classmate, Sora Takenouchi. Unfortunately for Mimi, she was from a different class due to different grades.

* * *

Quietly, she sobbed uncontrollably. Her lips quivered and she hugged herself from the cold air of the air-conditioner. She didn't care if she gets sick. All she wanted was for him to come back to her.

A while later, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Darling?" Tachikawa Satoe called out from the other side of the door.

"Go away, Mom," Mimi responded, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"Mimi, darling, you cannot be doing this to yourself."

"Just leave me alone, Mom!"

Satoe sighed, "Alright then, sweetheart. Just come out whenever you feel like it, okay? Please keep in mind that I'm your mother and I'll worry. I'll be in the living room if you need me." With that, she left.

Mimi continued weeping as more and more tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. The feeling of tears forming stings; just like the heartache. The aching in the heart was unbearable and she was struggling for oxygen. She took her phone, which was next to her, and stared at a recent picture of her and Yamato together at her birthday party.

* * *

_It was her 18th birthday the month before and he was there with her every single time - from the planning, the decorating, the preparation - everything. Mimi was grateful Yamato was there from the start of the party until the end._

_The crowd was cheering then, after they sang Mimi a birthday song._

_"So, Meems," Yamato said over the noise of the optimism. Then the crowd quieted down. "Close your eyes and make a wish."_

_Mimi grinned excitedly and did as she was told._

_With their friends and relatives, they cheered when Mimi blew the candles. They clapped, and continued cheering. As a simple birthday present, Yamato kissed Mimi's cheek in front of everybody. Their behaviour was so much like a couple and even their friends and families kept misunderstanding that they were; but they weren't._

_After Mimi opened her presents, Yamato and Mimi went to have some alone time outside the chalet they rented to celebrate Mimi's birthday. They sat at a bench, cross-legged, facing each other._

_The boy took her hands in his._

_"Meems, do you have any idea how proud I am of you?"_

_"Well, not really." Mimi giggled._

_Yamato chuckled. "Actually, I am. I am grateful for our friendship and I love you with every fibre in my body."_

_"I feel the same way about you too, Mato."_

_"Now, I have a request to make. You can turn it down if you want. I have no problem with that but... I have been thinking about this for many weeks now. My band and I, we're... Leaving Japan."_

_"Huh...?" Mimi's voice was tiny. She froze._

_"We're leaving in a month's time."_

_"No. No! You can't do this! You can't leave me!" Mimi started screaming. She could feel the walls of her world crumbling down._

_"Meems, listen!"_

_The brunette stopped._

_"I want you to come with me."_

_"But... I can't. I still have school."_

_"We can figure something out. We'll talk to your mother first, okay?"_

_Mimi buried her face in her hands and started tearing up inside. One by one, tears started rolling down her face, smudging her mascara._

_"Mimi, I'm not leaving you completely. I don't have the heart to leave you. Trust me. I'm not going to leave you just like that."_

_"Then don't," Mimi told Yamato through clenched teeth._

* * *

She wouldn't stop recalling the day when Yamato spilled the news on him leaving Japan. It was so sudden for her and it saddened her that he decided to leave so soon. Why couldn't he wait a little longer? Why couldn't he wait at least until she graduated? After all, she was only left with a month more and then she was free.

And there, she sat, still sobbing.

* * *

**- End of Chapter One -**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter Two -**

* * *

She had been feeling rather weak for almost the whole day now. She skipped school and decided to rest at home instead if going to the doctor's. Satoe, obviously, was worried sick for Mimi but unfortunately, she had to go out of town for the day to visit her sick mother who was living in Kyoto with her unwell father.

Mimi spent the day at home, still shedding tears each time Yamato came to mind. Everything in her house brought back memories of everything she and Yamato did and all their pictures together were displayed on the walls of her condo. The Tachikawas loved Yamato Ishida dearly, as if he was a son they never had. To Mimi's dismay, he had to leave her for his band.

The brunette just kept wandering around the house. Mimi wandered into the kitchen and started walking around the centre table of the kitchen. She stopped and sat on one of the high stools. She rested her elbows on the table, and then rested jaws on the palms of her hands. She started reminiscing.

* * *

_Her parents were out for two weeks. Her father had a business trip and her mother decided to tag along. Both her parents depended on Yamato to take care of her during their absence and yes, he did a great job at it. This happened about a week after Mimi's birthday party._

_The pair were cooking dinner for themselves. Their cuisine for the night — Indian food. Thankfully for Mimi, Yamato is a great cook since he cooks for his father and himself. Mimi had always wanted to try the Indian cuisine out of curiosity and the time had arrived._

_While Yamato had his hands full by chopping the red onions, fresh chillis and garlic, Mimi watched him; the way he chopped the vegetables oh-so-finely, the way his hair strayed and the way his focus was on the cooking. Mimi would normally give a hundred percent focus on cooking but with Yamato around, she could barely focus. She wanted to play a part in this but she was doing very little things. Right now, all she wanted to do was hug him from behind._

_And then it hit her. Maybe she should._

_So, she did. She walked up to him without him knowing and wrapped her arms around his waist. Yamato stopped chopping the vegetables then. Her actions confused him._

_"Meems?"_

_"Hm?" She closed her eyes as she rested her skull on his back, feeling extremely comfortable with her arms around his torso like that. She could feel the muscles at his midsection._

_"What are you doing?" He asked, out of curiosity._

_"Hugging you." She stated the obvious. "I just don't want to let you go."_

_Again, she stated another obvious statement. She didn't want him to leave Odaiba. She didn't want him to leave her. Mimi wanted Yamato all to hereslf for as long as she lives._

_Yamato sighed, "Meems, I know you don't want me to leave," he said quietly. "But you know I have to. It's a great opportunity for my band."_

_"I know…" Mimi weeped in silence. "I just cannot accept the fact that you're leaving so soon…"_

_The blonde put the knife down and grabbed the girl's hands that were now touching his chest. He set himself loose from her hug and went over to the sink to wash his hands._

_Silence took over but the sound of the running tap water killed it. Mimi wiped her tears and stood where she was. She leaned on the counter and continued to sob. Yamato watched as her tears kept falling. The boy turned the tap off and wiped his hands dry. He bit his inner cheek, the guilt inside him rising. He wished she could understand how much he didn't want to leave her. He loved her too much to actually leave her._

_Yamato took one step forward at a time, slowly walking towards Mimi. He took her hand once he stood before her and she looked up into his sapphire blue eyes as he towered over her. It didn't take her long until she found herself lost in his eyes. The blonde tucked a stray hair behind her ear and leaned in closer to her. The tips of their noses touched and Mimi's heart started racing a million miles per second. He took her higher with every step he took…_

* * *

Mimi stared at the marble flooring of the kitchen and continued to cry harder. She finally managed to gather enough courage to spin on her heel and walked into the living room, which was actually a bad idea.

The memory that happened in her living room, she carried it from that day until the present day. It was unforgettable. Whatever happened right there on the sofa was the most painful one. Mimi gasped for air each time she tried to breathe. She kept her eyes fixed onto the sofa as the memory flashed before her.

* * *

_Yamato made the first move. After over a decade of their friendship, their lips finally met. The boy cupped her cheek with one hand and cradled the back of her head with the other. She gave in as the taste of his lips weakened her. With the hand that Yamato had used to cradle Mimi's head, maneuvered down to her neck, then further down to her chest. She let out a small moan the moment he touched her there._

_The boy pulled away from the kiss and his lips moved to the side of the girl's face, deciding to turn her on a little more. He began nibbling her ear and she gasped. Mimi ran a hand through Yamato's thick man and by doing so, it drove him nuts. With her other available hand, it went under his shirt and her fingers lingered on the bare skin of his back. With their bodies so close together, it turned Yamato on._

_But he pulled away from her and started gasping for air again. They stared into each other's eyes for ten solid seconds, until Mimi decided to look away. She was upset that he stopped when they were having such an intimate moment right there in her kitchen._

_"Mimi… I'm sorry," Yamato muttered._

_She shook her head. "Don't be," she whispered back._

_"I shouldn't have done that…"_

_"No."_

_Yamato froze at Mimi's response. "No?"_

_"I have a confession to make," Mimi told Yamato. "I've been waiting for this moment to happen."_

_The boy stood there, a distance away from her and stared at her with his mouth open. He was speechless._

_Mimi continued, "I've always wanted you to be my first. And hopefully, my last."_

_Yamato rubbed the back of his beck. "But Mimi, we're best friends. Not a couple."_

_"I know we aren't a couple."_

_"And we're not the kind of friends that 'has benefits'… No, wait…"_

_Mimi sighed, then decided to leave the kitchen as she wanted some time alone but Yamato chased after her. Just as she left the kitchen for the living room, Yamato grabbed her hand and she turned around._

_"Meems, please don't be like this."_

_His eyes begged her to not behave in this manner but she couldn't help herself. At that point, Mimi wished she hadn't said anything but if she didn't, she'd keep it all bottled up inside and she'd suffocate because of it._

_"Mimi…"_

_Before Mimi could utter anything else, Yamato pulled her into another kiss on the lips. She wanted to pull away but once their lips met, Mimi became helpless. While they kissed, Yamato carried Mimi and laid her down on the sofa. With Yamato on top, it would be easy for Mimi (according to her). She started undoing his belt while he started pulling up her top._

_Thankfully for Yamato, Mimi was wearing a mini skirt so he pulled away from the kiss and started pulling down her skirt. Once his belt was undone, he proceeded to unzip his pants and took it off, as well as his t-shirt. He was then left with his boxers._

* * *

Mimi laid down on her couch and continued to weep.

* * *

**- End of Chapter Two -**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chapter Three -**

* * *

_His blue eyes made her blue. How was she to run from him?_

She tried to stop over-thinking, but it wasn't as easy as it appeared to be.

She returned to school the following day; her face was pale despite having compact powder and make up on. Everywhere she went, she walked alone. Her friend, Taichi, even offered to walk with her but she politely declined. She preferred to be left alone everywhere she goes.

Mimi couldn't even concentrate in class. She flunked almost all her subjects, and even the teachers were deeply concerned with her situation; not that they knew what was going on either since Mimi wouldn't utter a word about what was distracting her.

Classes were over then, and Mimi walked home. She had her headset on, listening to the songs that meant dearly to her friendship with Yamato. She walked by the bay and watched the sunset.

* * *

_"Hey, Mato?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Remember how when we were kids, you and I used to always drag each other here just to watch the sunset?"_

_"Yeah, I still remember that crystal clearly, Meems."_

_Mimi and Yamato were sitting at a bench by the bay, the girl leaning her head on the boy's shoulder and watching the sun setting. _

_Yamato exhaled, "This is beautiful, Meems."_

_"I agree," Mimi nodded lightly._

_"If only life was simpler. If I had a choice, I'd just sit here with you, watch the sunset, then the sunrise... Rain or shine, it doesn't matter. I just want to be with you."_

_"Really?" Mimi's face lightened up at Yamato's statement. Never once in her life anyone had ever spoke in that manner towards her. "You mean that?"_

_"Yes," he whispered to her, then turned his head to plant a gentle kiss on her head. "You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for, Mimi. I wonder what I'll do without you."_

_"I really don't know." Mimi giggled, and Yamato started laughing. The brunette then sat up straight. "Mato..."_

_"Yes?" _

_"About you leaving..."_

_Yamato turned away and sighed. "Meems, I can't make any last minute changes..."_

_"No, I know that. I'm sorry. It's just-"_

_"Is something the matter, Mimi?" At this point, Yamato's confusion was getting the best of him._

_Mimi's heart started racing and her palms started to sweat. It was at the tip of her tongue. All she needed to do was to say it. Instead, she shook her head and sighed silently, "Forget I said anything."_

_Disappointed, Yamato looked away from her eyes. "Mimi, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Once I leave, it's not like I'm completely leaving you. I'll always be in your heart. You know that."_

_The girl finally gathered enough courage to speak up, "That is something you do not understand, Yamato Ishida."_

_Appalled, he turned back to look into her eyes. He stared into her caramel eyes, "What do you mean I do not understand? Care to elaborate?"_

_"You took my virginity last night but that's not the point. I just don't understand you. You said you wanted me to leave with you but you couldn't even wait for one more month. You know I have school and I'm only left with a god damn month!" _

_"I'm leaving now because my band's sponsor can't wait any longer!" Yamato raised his voice back at the upset girl. "You don't know how these things work, Mimi. You can't just tell me to-"_

_"Not having you around does not feel the same, Mato!"_

_Instead of stopping right then and there, Yamato's anger was getting the best of him. "Why are you so emotional? See, this is why I sometimes prefer being around Sora instead of you!"_

_Mimi sat there, frozen, at the mention of Sora's name. She was pierced in the heart but Yamato being Yamato, no longer able to look at the girl anymore, he stood up and his gaze shifted from her eyes and to the waters. _

_"How could you compare me with her...?" Mimi uttered softly, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks._

_Yamato clenched both his fists. "I am not comparing," he glanced at Mimi and back at the waters. "I'm stating a fact."_

_She tried to hold back her tears from rolling down further but she was too hurt. She's the extremely sensitive type and Yamato knew that, but carelessly, he spat out words that should have been left unsaid. Yet, he didn't bother apologizing._

_Mimi nodded, accepting the statement. "You want to know something Yamato?" She sniffled. "Sometimes even I think Taichi is a more understanding person despite the fact that he's egotistical..."_

_Yamato could feel his heart drop down to his stomach at the mention of Taichi's name but he remained silent._

_"Whenever you and I would argue, Taichi is always there for me even when I didn't even ask for help. It's like he could sense my misery. Unlike you, he never takes advantage of my vulnerability. If this is how you're going to react every time I try to talk to you about this, then just leave." She took a deep breath. "Go ahead and leave. Don't expect me to be at the airport to send you off. Don't expect me to be your best friend anymore. Don't expect me to do anything for you anymore. We should just stay as casual friends. After all, Sora is better for you." Mimi stood up and grabbed the strap of her hand bag and sniffled for the last time. "Goodbye, Yamato."_

_With that, she spun on her heel and left the place, leaving Yamato alone. _

* * *

That memory was painful enough for her to bear. It had only been a few days since Yamato left and although the memory was agonizing, she still had the courage to move on step by step. Mimi just hated how Yamato's beautiful face would keep flashing before her every single time when she's alone.

It was already night time and Mimi decided to head home. On her way back home, she spotted a familiar mop of brown hair a distance ahead of her.

"Taichi?" Mimi called out, loud enough for the boy to hear her.

Taichi looked up from the ground and smiled widely when he saw Mimi stood before him. "Meems!" He waved and quickened his pace towards Mimi and then he hugged her. "It's good to see you smiling, Meems."

Mimi chuckled and pulled away from the hug. She shrugged, "I just happen to smile when I see you."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you're a goof ball."

"Nahhh, Mimi, that's not very nice," he told her sarcastically.

Mimi started laughing and punched Taichi's chest playfully. "Hey, I'm going to go home for dinner. My mom's cooking. Care to join us?"

"When it comes to food, you and I both know I'll definitely join in." Taichi gave the girl a mischievous wink.

"Okay, then. That's settled!" Mimi linked her arm with Taichi's, leading him to her apartment complex.

At least, after spending days shedding tears, a beloved friend of hers put the smile back on her face. This was something Satoe definitely wanted to see when she sees her daughter walk through the front door of the house and into the dining room.

* * *

**- End of Chapter Three -**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Chapter Four -**

* * *

It was a Friday night.

On Friday nights, youngsters would normally spend their time partying, or hanging out with their friends. Maybe get wasted, or get laid.

But Mimi is otherwise.

She was brought up well-mannered, and she had self-disciplined. Alas, around Yamato, the young girl barely had any self-control.

Yamato was one of her 'prized possession'. She couldn't keep him away from her. She couldn't breathe without him. She needed him around her always; Ishida Yamato was the one boy she fancied, although there were plenty of fishes in the sea.

* * *

The brunette sat at a pub near home, alone. It might have been a bad idea for her to be coming to the pub alone. If she wasn't well aware, there could be a chance she could be sexually harassed but not to fear, Mimi is the cautious type of person.

Sitting in front of her on the table was a tall glass of cranberry soda. Dressed in a pair of long black skinny jeans, an off-shoulder floral printed top and a pair of ankle boots, Mimi sure looked like she was ready to party for the night but that wasn't her plan at all.

She just wanted to sit there at the bar, alone, and do nothing but to just sit there and recall back to the last time when she was there.

* * *

_"You look beautiful tonight, Meems."_

_"Eh? Yagami Taichi, are you trying to tell me I look horrible on other days?"_

_"What? No! No! I just... I just meant that you look lovelier today. You look lovely every day, of course. It's just that there is a certain glow in you today that I haven't seen before."_

_"Oh..." Mimi's cheeks turned into an obvious shade of red. "I'm sorry. I thought you were-"_

_"Don't worry about it, Meems. It's fine! Heh. It was my fault for not being specific."_

_"Okay, Mr. Yagami, enough talking..." Mimi motioned to the waiter for the drinks as she and Taichi sat at the bar, chattering away. "Do you have plans after this?"_

_"Plans?" Taichi asked her, his mind completely blank._

_"Mhm," Mimi nodded. "Do you have any plans after this?"_

_"Well..." the boy scratched the side of his skull. "Not exactly. What do you have in mind?"_

_Mimi looked away from Taichi and a smirk crept on to her face, confusing her friend._

_"Mimi, mind telling me what you have in mind instead of just sitting there, smirking away? Stop pulling my leg, will you?"_

_"Pulling your leg?" Mimi turned back to the boy and laughed. "No, silly. I just thought we could hang out somewhere after this; just the two of us. I told Yamato earlier today to join us but he told me he had plans with his band mates so I let him go."_

_The waiter came with their drinks and Taichi paid for them. The waiter thanked him with a nod and left to assist the other customers. Instead of getting a 'thank you' from Mimi, he was shot a glare._

_"Err, Mimi? Why are you staring at me like that?"_

_"I can pay for my own drink, sweetheart."_

_"No, I mustn't let the lady pay for her drink." He gave her a smirk before tipping his glass up._

_"Eh? There is no way in hell you-"_

_Mimi paused as soon as she spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair stepped into the pub when she looked over Taichi's shouder - it was Yamato. And he was not alone._

_The smile on her face faded almost immediately when she saw him holding hands with another girl. She had shoulder-length hair, a strawberry-blonde, and Mimi recognized the girl very well - Sora._

_The girl felt her heart dropped to her stomach and she felt sick. Yamato had lied to her. _

_The grief on Mimi's face concerned Taichi. He noticed she was looking over his shoulder so he turned around and spotted Yamato with Sora sitting at a private spot meant for two. _

_"That asshole," Taichi swore under his breath. He turned back around immediately, just in time to catch Mimi shed a tear. "Mimi..."_

_Mimi said nothing._

_Instead, she rose to her feet, grabbed her hand bag and left the pub. Taichi did not stay there either. He took his things before dashing out of the pub to chase her. He was not going to allow Mimi to run off alone in the middle of the night. Heaven knows what could happen to her._

_"Hey, Mimi. Wait up!" Taichi shouted from behind the girl._

_Despite being in her high heels, she jogged her way down the pathway, wiping each tear that kept rolling down her face._

_"Leave me alone, Taichi!" Mimi screamed over her shoulder._

_"No! I am NOT going to leave you alone here! It's not safe!"_

_"To hell with it!" Mimi screamed again. "I don't care if anything happens to me! Nobody cares if I get raped or if I'm dead-"_

_"Mimi!" Taichi managed to catch up with her. He stopped in front of the girl and grabbed her sides, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Mimi, listen to yourself! Do you even hear what you're saying?!"_

_"Of course I heard! I'm the one saying it!"_

_"Don't give me this bull shit, Meems!"_

_"Don't even try to talk me out of this, Taichi! I have no time for any more talking!" _

_Mimi tried to set herself free from Taichi's grip but unfortunately, she couldn't. Taichi's grip was too strong._

_"Let me go, Taichi..." The poor girl muttered as she wept. _

_"No..." Taichi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. "You can't just tell me to go just because you saw Yamato with Sora in the pub."_

_"I'm just disappointed in him..." She hugged him back. "I can't understand why he has to lie to me. If there is something I've done to hurt his feelings, he should just come up to me and talk to me about it."_

_Taichi planted a kiss on Mimi's forehead. "I'm sure he has his reasons, Meems. Now please stop thinking about what happened." He pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry if this sounds a little too blunt but you two aren't a couple. He is free to whatever he wanted. I know, it's his fault for lying to you, but you can't hang on to him all the time. He needs to breathe. He has other friends too. Rumour has it that he is dating Sora-"_

_"...what?" Mimi's voice was tiny when she heard Taichi's last statement._

_"But then again, I said 'rumour has it'. It's just a rumour that has been spreading around the school. I don't know if it's true. Just don't put so much thought into it for now, all right?" Taichi glanced at his watch. "Look, it's already ten o'clock. Let's get you home. It's already past your bed time."_

_Mimi nodded and Taichi held her hand as they walked; just in case._

_Mimi felt terrible. She was lied to and it may not appear to be a big deal, but to her, it is a big deal. She's plain simple. All she wanted was honesty in her friendships or relationships with anyone at all. But in her eyes, her best friend had changed into someone she never knew and it tore her apart just thinking about it. _

* * *

Mimi sighed but she was strong enough to not shed a tear this time. She chuckled instead. She chuckled at the fact that Taichi was there for her when Yamato wasn't. She was thankful for a friend like Taichi. If he hadn't been there with her to at least calm her down, god knows what will happen to her.

* * *

**- End of Chapter Four -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** This chapter will be a longer one compared to the rest I did before and there won't be any reminiscing for this chapter. Hope it's fine! Thought I'd focus on the present and so on so forth. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters besides Kira Mori and the story.

* * *

**- Chapter Five -**

* * *

Months passed and Mimi had graduated. She couldn't deny the fact that she wished Yamato was there to watch her graduate but she didn't ask for much and was grateful since Taichi and her parents were there on her graduation day.

Mimi earned herself an internship at a fashion magazine as a personal secretary to the editor-in-chief, Mori Kira, after graduating. She was excited for this opportunity as she had been yearning to work in the fashion business since she was a young girl.

But she had yet to spill the wonderful news to Taichi.

Thus, the young brunette decided to meet up with her other brunette friend. She called him up about an hour before to let him know they'd both be meeting up at his apartment since Hikari and Taichi's parents would be out for the day. According to Taichi, Hikari was out to socialize, Mrs. Yagami had a cooking class and Mr. Yagami was out working and Taichi didn't want to miss the opportunity to spend some time alone with Mimi so he figured, why not? Why not invite his best friend over? It's not like they'll be doing anything besides just hanging out... Or would they?

Mimi took the cab to Taichi's apartment complex while Taichi dashed across his apartment back and forth, to make sure every item and everything were in place. He knew how much Mimi hated messy apartments.

The door bell rang and Taichi panicked.

Frantically, he muttered to himself, "Mimi's here. Mimi's here. Mimi's here!"

Before heading for the door, he took one last look in the mirror. He ran a hand through his thick mane and flashed a lop-sided smile before exhaling. Why was there a need for him to be anxious about? Didn't Mimi come over just to talk and share the great news with him?

The boy was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black polo t-shirt. He wasn't sure if dressing this way was appropriate but then he thought 'to hell with it', although he knew Mimi's the type that's particular about dressing. Regardless, he opened the door.

Standing before him was Mimi, simply dressed in a short denim skirt and a tank top, and with the way she dressed was enough to sweep Taichi off his feet. Mimi just had that power over him whereby her beauty inside and out made him go weak in the knees. Taichi, for one, did not realize that Mimi had already greeted him with a simple 'hello' while he was standing there with an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

Mimi waved to capture Taichi's attention and she successfully did. Taichi snapped out of his thoughts, apologized and welcomed the girl in. She kicked her shoes by the door and entered the apartment. The moment she walked past Taichi, he took in her floral scent. It made him go crazy; crazy in a good way.

The boy shut the door behind him and rubbed his hands together as he caught up with the girl, who was standing in the middle of his living room, staring at him and waiting for him to appoint her a seat in which he preferred. Instead of reading her mind, Taichi stood by her, looking all stupid. Mimi chuckled at his actions.

"Mr. Yagami, I'm waiting for you," Mimi said, giggling.

"What? You're wait- Oh! Right." Taichi pointed to the couch with an open palm and remained standing while Mimi settled down. "So, uh, Meems. Do you want anything to drink?"

Mimi shook her head. "No thank you, I'll be alright," she replied, placing her handbag on to the coffee table, then looking up at Taichi and smiled.

Taichi nodded idiotically before sitting down next to Mimi, and suddenly his heart was racing for no apparent reason. Mimi was the one with the good news and he was right there, behaving like a nervous wreck. Maybe he was just afraid if Mimi's news included her moving out of town permanently.

"So... What's the news you said you wanted to tell me?" Taichi began. He rubbed his palms together with his eyes both fixed on Mimi's.

Mimi blushed and decided to look away for a second before making eye contact with the boy again.

"Taichi, I earned myself an internship," she spilled.

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Mimi, that's great!" Taichi excitedly pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned the hug. He pulled away from the hug and grabbed the sides of her arms.

"I know right! I'm getting a job as a personal secretary to the editor-in-chief of a magazine, Mori Kira." Mimi winked.

"Mori Kira? Hey, I've heard of that guy!"

"What? You've heard of him?"

"Yeah..." Taichi muttered.

"How did you get to know him? I mean, like, how do you know him?" Taichi knowing an editor-in-chief surely confused her. Taichi was never one to read magazines; especially a fashion magazine.

"I, uh... Well, you know, Hikari reads fashion magazines. I just happen to cross the 'letter from the editor' page and yeah, he signed his name there."

Mimi continued to give him a blank stare, still surprised with the fact that Taichi actually knew who Mori Kira was.

Taichi glanced away and sighed, "Don't look at me like that, Mimi." He pouted.

Without a spending a second to think, Mimi started bursting out in laughter. And apparently, her actions confused the poor boy.

"What..?" Taichi stayed there, dumbfounded. He must've done something to amaze his best friend.

"Oh man... Taichi!" Mimi playfully slapped Taichi across the chest. "You actually read fashion magazines? Fascinating, aren't you?"

"In my defence, I just needed something to read and that was the first magazine Hikari gave me so I read it!"

"Okay, okay..." Mimi stopped laughing but she still had that smile on her face. "That really helped."

Taichi continued to pout and leaned on the couch's arm.

"Aww, you poor baby... Come here," Mimi pulled Taichi by the arm so that the boy would sit up straight, in which he did.

Taichi crossed his arms and continued to pout.

Slightly annoyed with Taichi's behaviour, Mimi leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. Just like she expected, the boy's jaw dropped. Taichi turned his head to look at Mimi with his mouth still wide open.

"What was that for?" Taichi asked, still in a blur.

"That was for you to stop pouting, young man," said Mimi.

Taichi shook his head vigorously before closing the gap between him and the girl. Mimi noticed the physical closeness between them and hugged herself, while blushing at the same time. The boy cleared his throat and bit his lower lip.

"Mimi..." Taichi started. His voice was low and he did sound a little sleepy.

"Hm?"

"Um..."

Without uttering another word, Taichi turned to his right and his lips met Mimi's. The kiss caught Mimi off guard, sure, but instead of pushing him away, she welcomed the kiss. She could feel Taichi drove his tongue through her teeth and into her mouth; their hot kiss was setting her on fire. Taichi's kiss was hungry and that's when she knew what he wanted and she had to draw the line if he was planning on going too far.

Taichi finally pulled away after a while to catch his breath. Mimi stared at him, shocked.

"Taichi..."

"I'm sorry..." Taichi caught Mimi staring at him and embarrassedly looked down on the floor.

Mimi was thankful that Taichi stopped their kiss to catch his breath, otherwise they'd be doing it right there and then. It wasn't the right time, or the right place. It wasn't as if Taichi lived alone; any of his family members would just barge into the front door and catch them doing it.

"Meems..." Taichi got up when Mimi did.

Mimi stood there without uttering anything and grabbed her handbag. As she looked into his chocolate eyes, she knew this was the same look Yamato had in his eyes when she and the blonde had done the same thing (except that Yamato had gone further than Taichi did).

The girl remembered how desperate Yamato was, the same way Taichi did.

The girl remembered when Taichi mentioned he wanted to be more than just best friends with her, the same way Yamato did.

That's when she managed to figure out, that both Taichi and Yamato were so much alike. They wanted the same thing – they both wanted to be with her and it scared the daylights out of her more than anything.

"Taichi, right now I want to focus on this internship. Please? Relationship is the last thing I need right now," Mimi said, almost whispering. "I hope you understand."

Taichi tucked his hands into his pants pockets and nodded. He understood how excited Mimi was about this internship. It was too good of an opportunity to pass.

"Actually, there's another thing." Mimi did a little shuffle with her feet. "I need to go over to the office of the magazine company today and I was wondering if you'll like to tag along and then maybe, you know, we can have... A date?" The smile on her face grew wider.

Taichi's ears perked up at the mention of 'date'. Likewise, his frown turned upside down and grew wider.

"Sure," Taichi responded. "Just let me get my things and then we'll go."

Mimi nodded and made her way to the front door as she waited for Taichi.

* * *

Walls, walls. And more walls.

"This place reminds me of the principal's office..." Taichi muttered, loud enough for Mimi to hear whilst they walk down the aisle towards the editor-in-chief's office.

"Taichi, I know you are amazed with the architecture of this building and/or office but I would really appreciate it if you could just keep your cool, yes?" Mimi said kindly to Taichi.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Mimi walked ahead of Taichi. She was focused on her task whilst Taichi was completely amazed with everything in the office. The office wasn't really his type but he was sure Mimi would be better off working in that kind of environment. After all, Mimi may be the simple type but she's the type of girl with not just simplicity, she has extremely expensive taste.

Once they reached outside the door of the editor-in-chief's office, Mimi took a deep breath and knocked on the wood.

"Come in," said the voice from the other side of the door.

As soon as she was given the permission to enter, Mimi grabbed the door knob and turned it, the swung the door open.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mori. I'm Tachikawa Mimi. We spoke on the phone?"

"Ah yes, Tachikawa Mimi. Have a seat."

The moment she took a step forward, she realized she was not alone with Mori Kira in that office. There was a familiar mop of blonde hair sitting across the editor-in-chief and instead of going directly to her seat, she remained glued at her spot.

She was right.

The moment that blonde turned around, his blue eyes immediately connected with her caramel eyes – it was Ishida Yamato, the boy she hadn't seen in almost a year.

Kira stood up and walked around his table to stand next to Mimi.

"Mimi, this is Ishida Yamato. He will be working with this magazine for this week and since you will be my assistant starting tomorrow, you will be helping me assist this young man's needs. Got it?" Kira asked Mimi.

Mimi and Yamato didn't break their eye contact.

"Um..." Mimi finally broke their eye contact and nodded at Kira's question. "Roger, sir."

"Good girl." Then he turned his attention to Yamato. "Yamato, this is Mimi. Like I said earlier, she'll be my personal assistant starting from tomorrow..."

Yamato rose to his feet and stood before Mimi. He crossed his arms and gave her that half smirk that always made her melt.

Inside, Mimi did melt. She missed this boy and now he was standing an arm's length away from her. She could pull him into a hug right then and there but there were boundaries. As of then, they were considered business partners.

"So Mimi, Yamato, I'm heading to the cafeteria. Would you like anything?" Kira asked them politely.

Mimi shook her head, "It's fine, sir."

"Alright, then. What about you, Yamato?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Yamato replied.

His voice. She missed it.

Kira nodded and told the both of them, "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

With that, he turned on his heel and left his office.

The atmosphere was suddenly awkward between the two. Mimi wanted to ask him a question but she was afraid to.

Therefore, Yamato decided to speak up first. "So, Meems, how have you been?"

"Err... I've been... Fine."

Yamato shook his head. "No, you haven't."

"Urgh. I hate it when you know me."

The blonde scoffed, "You are my best friend, Mimi."

"I was your best friend. I'm your past tense."

"No, Mimi, you're not my past tense."

"Listen, I really don't want to talk to you right now—"

"Hey Meems?" Taichi entered the office and was utterly shocked to see Yamato standing there with Mimi and all of a sudden, the view of the two of them together angered him.

"Taichi, I'm not done," Mimi told the boy.

"Yeah, I can see that," Taichi responded bluntly, his gaze fixed onto the blonde. "Hey, Ishida."

"Hey, Yagami."

Both the boys' voices sounded cold. They never like each other, since their high school days.

Mimi stood there in between them, wishing neither of them were behaving this way. She watched them as they got themselves involved in a staring competition, not knowing what to do.

* * *

**- End of Chapter Five -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Back with another chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update. Been a busy bee and I wanted to update this story some time last week but time hasn't been good to me. Finally have the time to update, so enjoy! Leave a review, yes? Thanks! PS: There'll be plenty of Michi in this chapter. Forgive me D;

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters; except for Kira Mori and the story.

* * *

**- Chapter Six -**

* * *

"Mimi, can I talk to you after—"

Yamato's sentence was interrupted when Taichi pulled Mimi's arm to keep her away from the blonde. Yamato stared right at the other boy.

"You're rude aren't you, Yagami? You never changed since high school." Yamato stood his ground. He wasn't planning on backing away any time yet.

Taichi stood there and stared at the blonde. "Only towards you," he said. All he wanted to do was beat the life of Yamato for treating Mimi the way he did. Instead of answering Yamato's question, he turned to Mimi, "Meems, after this we're leaving for our date, alright?"

"Date?" Taichi's words were enough to stab Yamato in the heart. "Are you two..?"

Mimi's eyes appeared sad. They were obvious and Taichi noticed. That's when he knew, Mimi hadn't gotten over Yamato, although he wasn't sure if it was just partially or not completely, at all.

"Taichi?" Mimi called.

"Yeah?" Taichi replied bluntly.

"Could you wait outside please, sweetie? Before Mr. Mori returns because you aren't supposed to be in this office in the first place."

Taichi scoffed. "Fine. That isn't just the reason, isn't it, Meems? It's because Ishida is here in the room with you."

"Yagami Taichi," Mimi kept her tone firm. She wasn't in the mood to entertain Taichi's attitude around Yamato. "Outside, now."

Taichi scoffed once again before turning on his heel and exited the office to take a seat outside. Mimi hugged herself as she turned back to Yamato.

Yamato crossed his arms and smirked. "I don't even understand why you like that guy."

Mimi narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "He's just nicer than you."

"Oh?" Yamato was surprised; it was obvious based on his facial expressions. "How much nicer?"

"A hundred percent nicer. He just doesn't like you and vice versa."

The blonde scoffed. "Of course I don't. I never liked him."

"Listen, Mato, I'm not going to take sides when it comes to your little adolescent games with Taichi and neither am I sitting on the fence. Kindly remember that I am not a part of this at all."

"Wow. You've grown."

"Of course I have. All those months without you made me stronger."

"Ah." Yamato sat back down at the chair he was sitting at earlier, arms remained crossed. "So you're saying I'm your weakness?"

Mimi paused and looked away. It was the truth and Yamato knew it. The blonde had his ways to make her weak in the knees and then it made her wonder. How was it that one particular boy of all the millions out there could make her weak in a matter of seconds?

"I'm guessing what I said is correct," Yamato said, and smirked again. "So, tell me. Are you and Taichi dating?"

"No," Mimi muttered a soft reply to Yamato's question and shook her head sideways. "Taichi and I aren't dating. We just... What does it matter to you anyway..."

Yamato shrugged and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I don't know. You and I haven't talked in almost a year. We should have a coffee date some time. You know, to catch up on things."

"I'm going to have to decline your offer, Ishida. We're all caught up."

Mimi's tone was cold and there was no smile on her face. Her behaviour confused Yamato. He furrowed his brows and rose to his feet, standing before Mimi. Mimi stood her ground and raised her chin. She didn't want to turn weak every single time Yamato was around. She needed to be strong. If he had the gut to walk away from their friendship, she was going to have the gut to stand up for herself.

"You've changed," said the boy.

"So have you."

"What's with the cold shoulder, Meems?"

"Go figure."

Just as Yamato wanted to speak up, Mori Kira entered his office and let out a tired sigh. Yamato took a large step backwards and tucked both his hands into his pants pockets.

Kira stood by Mimi and Yamato and the presence felt very strange.

"Okay..." Kira said. "I'm feeling a little tired, it has been a long day. Okay, Mimi and Yamato, if there isn't anything else, I am going off. Allow me to walk you two to the door."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Kira." Yamato turned to grab his coat he had hanged on his chair. "I'll walk myself out. I'll see you tomorrow, sir."

Before the blonde put his coat on, he engaged himself in a firm handshake with Kira, then finally putting on his coat. Just as he was about to leave the office, he stopped by Mimi. "And see you tomorrow, Mimi. I'm pretty sure it'll be a lot of fun working with you."

Mimi noticed the sarcastic tone and the expression on Yamato's face. He was treating her the same way she had treated him earlier.

* * *

Lights, camera, action.

The young brunette's first day at work didn't turn out as bad as she expected.

Mimi was surrounded by makeup artists, directors, photographers, fashion designers and the editor-in-chief, Mori Kira. Her job was supposed to assist not only her boss, but also Yamato. Although she didn't mind assisting Yamato, but their conversation from the day before was distracting her. Every time her gaze was shifted to the blonde, she kept remembering their conversation.

Everyone was there, besides Yamato. While they were waiting for his arrival, Mimi was reading the list she was given of all the things Yamato needed for the photo shoot and it even included the little things Mimi had remembered by heart. She did still remember the little details about Yamato.

Just as Yamato stepped into the studio, all eyes were on him. He was dressed in a simple U-neck printed t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"Alright, everyone!" Kira assembled everyone together. Next to him was Yamato. "I need everyone to gather together."

Everyone did as they were told. Mimi stood at the front and hugged her clipboard.

"Today, Yamato is our star so let's pamper him a little and ladies, I know he's attractive but please, don't be all over him. Do your jobs right today and hopefully it all goes well." Kira then turned to Yamato. "Mr. Ishida, you can go change. The changing room is right over there," Kira pointed towards Yamato's right. "And then once you're done changing, you can get your hair and makeup done over at the other side." Then the boss turned to Mimi. "Mimi?"

"Yes, Mr. Mori?" Mimi took a step forward.

"You have the notes; you'll take over from here. I have a meeting in two minutes. Be a good girl."

Mimi nodded and Kira said one last thing, "Alright everybody. You may disperse." Then, he left the room.

Once everyone had _dispersed_, Yamato's hands were on his hips and he waited for Mimi to do her job. Mimi rolled her eyes and read the notes.

"Well?" Yamato said.

"You will be pictured with your bass guitar with clothes on and shirtless as well-"

"Ah, interesting. It's like, every single time I am involved in a photo shoot, I have to take my shirt off."

"As of right now, Mr. Ishida, there's nothing much for me to tell you. Everything is pretty straightforward: Get changed, get your hair and makeup done, then waltz over to in front of the camera, pick your bass guitar up, hang the strap over your shoulder and get your pictures taken, several with a shirt on and several without a shirt on."

Yamato crossed his arms and flashed a genuine smile. "I'm impressed, Miss. Tachikawa."

His smile; the one she adored.

Mimi sighed. "Mato, could you stop smiling like that? I'm trying to work here."

"So am I, Meems." Yamato gave her a wink and left Mimi to get changed.

* * *

"Ohhh-kay, everyone, it's a wrap!" Mimi said out loud and everyone cheered.

All the staffs present on that occasion were packing everything up and clearing the studio while Mimi made her way to Mori Kira's office but the boss wasn't there so she decided to leave her things on her desk before she took her bag and hung it on shoulder.

"You know, I wish we're both alone right now..."

That masculine, deep and rough voice.

Mimi stopped whatever she was doing and turned to the direction of where she heard the voice. That was when she spotted Yamato leaning on the wall next to him.

"Mato, I can't talk right now. I don't want Mr. Mori to hear our personal conversations."

"Don't worry, your boss already left." The blonde took his time to move forward, then stood by Mimi's desk and watched her pack some of the things she needed to bring home. "I miss you."

"But I don't." Mimi grabbed her bag and walked away.

"Meems..." Yamato grabbed on to her upper arm to stop her. "Could you please explain your behaviour?"

"There's nothing for me to explain anything, Mato," Mimi told Yamato and snatched her arm back. "We're not even friends to begin with. You're a client to my boss and I'm not going to risk losing my job if he finds out that things are more personal between us than just... Business partners. For God sake, Mato, spare a thought for me. I just started this job today and I love it so far."

"We won't be friends if you didn't call me 'Mato', Meems."

Mimi shut her eyes and sighed. She knew he was right.

"You'd address me as Mr. Ishida, or Yamato... Not 'Mato'."

"I'm just too used to addressing you as 'Mato'. We knew each other since we were kids and I've been calling you 'Mato' since we were young. I'm going to have to get used to addressing you as 'Yamato' from now onwards."

Yamato shook his head. "I can't believe you're talking like this, Meems... Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I-"

"Like I said, I'm not going to talk about our past. You weren't there when I needed you. You were busy with your band, you were busy lying to me, and you were busy stabbing me in the back. What makes you think I'm going to accept your apology in the first place?"

"Because I still love you!" Yamato spilled. He was thankful, though; there weren't anybody in the office. Everybody had already left. "After almost a year of not seeing you and then finally seeing you again... Do you have any idea how much I realized I've missed you?"

The brunette decided not to shed a tear. She's had enough.

"Talk is cheap, Yamato. Your actions spoke louder and I think you ought to know something. I'm going to find a guy who'll mess my lipstick; not my mascara. See you around."

Mimi had had enough of their conversation and she wanted to say nothing more so she took her bag and walked off while Yamato stood there by her desk, feeling that sharp pain in his heart. This wasn't the Mimi he used to know.

* * *

At the lobby, Taichi was waiting for Mimi. He was sitting on his car's bonnet, playing with his keys in one hand. He was observing his surroundings; it was a pretty busy street. Everyone was in a rush and everyone appeared exhausted; unlike himself. He was still active, despite the fact he was done with his soccer practice.

"Taichi!"

The boy recognized that sweet voice. Just as he wanted to stand up and turn around, Mimi threw her arms around Taichi, startling him.

"Whoa!"

Mimi laughed. "You're cute when you're startled."

"I just... Wasn't expecting you to hug me like that."

"I think you'll have to get used to it now." Mimi planted a kiss on Taichi's cheek and smiled up at the boy.

"You seemed to be in a good mood today."

"Well, yeah, actually. Mom's cooking dinner today and Dad's home today too! Come over to my place for dinner and I can tell you and my parents about my day."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, get your butt into the passenger's seat 'cause Yagami Taichi is about to chauffeur you home, young lady."

"And join me for dinner."

"Of course. When it comes to food-"

"You are always the first in queue!"

Mimi and Taichi laughed together as Yamato watched them from the lobby.

Yes, the view of Mimi being so lively around his enemy saddened him more than anything; especially after Mimi had gotten the chance to hear that he still had feelings for her. Those words wouldn't leave his lips if he hadn't spoken the truth. Yamato kept it inside of him for all this time, thinking it would be better if things were left unsaid. Unfortunately, for him, the words _did _leave his lips. He should've just kept his mouth shut.

* * *

**- End of Chapter Six -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Chapter 7 is up in the same week! Just in case you need to know, this chapter is literally based on a song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. I was listening to that song earlier today. Another thing, Keisuke is Mimi's father, and Satoe is Mimi's mother; in case you didn't know. Regardless, leave a review? Yes? No?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters besides Kira Mori and the story.

* * *

**- Chapter Seven -**

* * *

During their drive home, Mimi and Taichi were having their casual, best-friend-conversations.

"You said what? A lot of girls were drooling over Yamato at the shoot today?"

"Mhm," Mimi nodded. "All the girls couldn't keep their hands to themselves." The girl adjusted her seating position and turned to the right, where Taichi was sitting. "Not that I blame them, though. I went through that myself. I remember all those years I spent growing up with Yamato. I just couldn't keep my hands to myself either..."

Taichi cleared his throat. "But you're over Yamato, right?"

Mimi shrugged and sighed. Then she adjusted her seating position again, this time, facing the front. "I don't know, Taichi. He came up to me after the shoot while I was alone at my desk." The young girl sighed again.

"He did?" Inside, Taichi was beginning to get furious. Yamato must've said something to Mimi that made her change her mind about the blonde. "Well, what did he say?"

"He said he's sorry for what he did... And that he misses me." Mimi took a deep breath and exhaled. "But I told him I didn't miss him. I can't lie to him anymore. It's as good as lying to myself, Taichi. Sure, I missed him but that was many months ago but I hate how there is a little part of me that wants him to stay..."

Taichi now couldn't feel anything. He couldn't tell if he was in rage or if it was jealousy that turned his heart numb or if it was something else.

"So, that means, you still have feelings for him." Taichi didn't know how else to construct his sentence. Fingers crossed, he was hoping Mimi wouldn't misinterpret it.

"As of right now, maybe twenty percent of the whole hundred. I cannot not love him, Taichi. You have to understand..."

Taichi let out a frustrated sigh and focused on the driving. Now, he could tell he was frustrated.

"Taichi, please. Please understand... I spent my whole life with Yamato and maybe it's because I'm too used to having him around for more than a decade, it's gonna take even longer for me to get used to not having him around."

"Well, you did, didn't you?" Taichi scoffed and shook his head. "I can't believe you, Meems. Now I see this side of you I never knew – you're way too dependent on people."

"Yes, it's true, Taichi! I am the type of girl that needs to have a companion! Don't tell me you don't need a companion. I know how emotional you can be, Taichi. You just don't like to show it."

"You wanna know something, Mimi? Every time when Yamato's name comes into the picture, this is the way our conversation goes."

"The problem is, you don't understand, Taichi!" Mimi crossed her arms and kept her eyes on anything except Taichi. She didn't want to make any eye contact with the boy.

"Because basically it's all about Yamato and you! Honestly, Mimi, I'm getting bored of talking about Yamato. I don't mean to be harsh, but I'm telling you the truth."

Taichi stopped at the red light and sighed. He rubbed his forehead and ruffled his thick mane and sat quietly.

To break the silence, Mimi decided to open up a new topic.

"Yagami Taichi, you never talked to me about you and Sora."

Taichi sighed at the mention of Sora's name. "Don't you speak of her."

"Why?" Mimi finally shifted her gaze to the boy. "For goodness sake, we're best friends, Taichi. Since the start, I waited for you to open up to me to talk about your relationship with her but you never did and I never asked what's wrong because based on your actions, I felt like you needed space—"

"What I needed was someone to tell me everything was okay!" Taichi blurted out.

Mimi threw her head back against the headrest and shut her eyes as tightly as she could.

"To be honest, Mimi, I am not as vocal as you think I am! I was searching for you the entire time but you weren't there but I didn't push it because you were having friendship troubles with Yamato so I gave _you_ your space too. It's alright if you were never there; Hikari was and I have my parents too. Unlike you, Mimi, just because I had my heart broken, I don't shut myself from the world. Instead, I open myself up because I know that while someone broke my heart and watched me fall, there are others that are willing to give me a helping hand to stand back up my two feet."

Taichi stepped on the gas the moment the traffic light turned green. As he drove, Mimi was still seated quietly. She was listening to Taichi's every word because she wanted to know what Taichi was truly feeling and it's a rare occasion that Taichi opens up to talk about his feelings.

For the umpteenth time that day, Taichi sighed and took Mimi's hand and planted a gentle kiss on it. "Meems, don't take what I said to heart. Forget I said anything. Let's just go over to your place and have dinner with my future parents-in-law. Your mom's a great cook, by the way."

"Wait, what did you say? Future parents-in-law?" Mimi was confused. She was unsure if Taichi meant that ironically or otherwise.

Taichi grinned widely. "I was just kidding, Meems."

"Yeah, you better be."

* * *

"So, sweetheart, how was work?" Keisuke took a seat at the dining table, and Taichi followed suit.

"Well..." Mimi placed the plates on to the dining table, and then took her seat. "My day went perfectly fine. It was better than I expected since, because Yamato was the star today."

Keisuke froze at the mention of Yamato's name. "Yamato? Ishida, Yamato?"

Mimi nodded. "Mhm. Ishida Yamato, dad."

Satoe walked into the dining room with her hands full. "Honey, he came back after he broke your heart?"

"Mom, it's not like that. I am the personal secretary of the big boss there and I wasn't aware Yamato was the celebrity of the week until yesterday."

Keisuke raised an eyebrow. "You found that out yesterday? Well, princess, why didn't you tell us? I want to meet up with that Yamato."

"No, Dad, please?"

Taichi sat there awkwardly. His gaze was shifting from one Tachikawa to another.

Satoe sighed and placed a bowl of curry onto the dining table. "Keisuke, I think we should just let Yamato and Mimi be. I mean, Yamato and Mimi would make very beautiful children." Mrs. Tachikawa shrugged.

"Mom!" Mimi slapped her mother's hip slightly before her mother walked off into the kitchen. Just as she turned to look at Taichi, Taichi already had the long face on. Mimi sighed. "Listen, Dad, you don't have to go and talk to Yamato. He has a busy schedule."

"Why?" Keisuke crossed his arms and rested them on the table. "Why won't you allow me to speak to that boy? He broke your heart, made my daughter cry for almost a month, causing her to flunk almost every subject but thank you God, eventually you passed with flying colours and you graduated. Mimi, darling, I don't want you to see that boy again unless work-related. Do you understand me?"

Taichi's ears perked up. The boy was sure thankful Tachikawa Keisuke said that, at least Taichi didn't have to worry about Yamato being around Mimi as often as he normally did before.

On the other hand, Mimi was upset. She loved the blonde dearly and now she wasn't allowed to see him anymore unless work-related? How unfair was this to her? They were practically like husband and wife, just going through a really rough time together.

"But Dad—"

Keisuke took his fork and pointed it at Mimi, "and if you disobey me, I will disown you. I don't think you're willing to lose your parents over a boy, are you, Mimi? Hm?"

"Dad, I am eighteen years old."

"And you're still living in my house, Miss Tachikawa. Another thing, you're not twenty-one yet. If I found out you're seeing him behind my back and if it doesn't involve work, you know what happens to you, young lady."

Satoe stepped into the dining room and sat at her seat. "Darling, you're being too controlling. Mimi is a big girl; she is capable of taking care of herself."

"You're saying that because you love that Yamato boy, Satoe."

Taichi felt out of place throughout this whole conversation, thus he decided to eat his food.

"Of course I love that Yamato. He's like a son I never had, Keisuke."

"But why does it have to be Yamato, Satoe? We can always adopt Taichi."

Taichi choked on his food and quickly grabbed his glass to drink his water.

"Aw man, are you alright, Taichi?" Keisuke asked, patting Taichi's back to make the boy feel slightly better.

Taichi nodded frantically and coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He coughed again. "I just... Choked on my food."

Mimi narrowed her eyes at Taichi before glancing over to both her parents.

"Okay, mom, dad, let's not talk about Yamato, okay? I'm only telling you what happened at work today and suddenly you get all worked up. Let's just talk about something else," Mimi said before scooping a spoonful of rice to eat.

Suddenly, Mimi zoned out for a little bit.

* * *

_"Good morning, beautiful."_

_"Hm?" Mimi woke up in a blur as she felt someone caressed the side of her face. The moment her eyes opened up wide, Yamato kissed her on the lips. She sat up and cupped Yamato's beautiful face and pulled him into another long, passionate kiss._

_"Do you know you look so beautiful when you wake up?" Yamato questioned Mimi, giving her a small peck on the lips before she answered._

_"I do?" The girl blushed and hugged herself. She pulled up the sheets to cover her bare chest._

_Yes, she was naked under the sheets, but so was Yamato._

_The pair sat cross-legged on Mimi's queen-sized bed and continued to kiss. _

_That was the week when Mimi's parents were away and Mimi had the whole house to herself. The entire week, Yamato had spent the night at the girl's house to keep her company and every night, they'd sleep together side by side, in each other's arms and neither of them got bored of it._

_"Meems..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I could kiss you forever."_

_"I could kiss you forever, too."_

_"Promise me one thing?"_

_"What is it?" Mimi intertwined her fingers of both hands with Yamato's._

_As Mimi had her fingers intertwined with his, he gave her tiny hands a gentle squeeze. _

_"Promise me, no matter how wrong things turn out between us, hold on to our friendship and never let go." Yamato moved his face closer to Mimi's so that their noses touched._

_"I promise," Mimi whispered her answer. _

_Their lips met again and as they pulled away from the kiss, Yamato's sapphire blue eyes appeared obviously sad._

_Mimi noticed._

_"Mato, what's wrong?"_

_Yamato sighed. "I just... Have a feeling I'm going to lose you sometime in the future. I'm just not sure when."_

_"Mato..." Mimi pulled the boy yet into another kiss. "You're not going to lose me. No matter what happens, you have my heart. I just want you to be honest with me at all times."_

_"Sincerity in friendship," said Yamato with a weak smile._

_Mimi returned the weak smile. "Sincerity in friendship."_

* * *

Yamato was alone at his Odaiba apartment; the one he was living in with his father, Hiroaki. The moon was shining brightly and Yamato felt lonelier than ever before. Since Mimi left with Taichi for the day, all Yamato had in his mind was Mimi, and how happy she was with Taichi.

The blonde paced back and forth in his living room before deciding to settle down on the couch. After seeing Mimi for the first time in almost a year the day before made him rethink the moves he made before he left. Mimi's words earlier kept replaying in his head constantly and nothing was enough to distract him from those thoughts.

If Yamato thought he had been through worst pains, he could've been wrong. This, by far, was the worse heartache he had ever gotten. It's funny how someone you care for deeply would be the one to hurt you the most.

* * *

Taichi had gone home and her parents were already asleep. It was five minutes after one in the morning and Mimi was going through her photo albums of her and Yamato growing up; from birthdays, to Christmas, to Valentine's Day to every other occasion and whatnots.

Earlier she had said out loud that she didn't miss Yamato but as of right now, she had to take back her words. When Keisuke told her she couldn't see Yamato anymore, unless work-related, it made her rethink about the words that left her lips earlier in the day.

And then she thought about Taichi.

If she were to accept Yamato back, she knew she'd lose Taichi and her parents. If she were to accept Yamato back, it'd be a foolish decision for her to make. She didn't know what else to do. Without her knowing, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She couldn't fight it anymore, so she took her phone which was next to her on the floor and dialled Yamato's number.

* * *

Yamato was completely lost in his thoughts and for once, he thought nothing could distract him but the phone call from Mimi did. He snapped back into reality and leaned forward to grab his phone. He stared at the caller: Mimi.

Confusion.

What did Mimi want?

* * *

**- End of Chapter Seven -**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** In this chapter, I'll be focusing a little bit more on Taichi's part of the story. I believe it's only fair that you get to know about Taichi's thoughts too instead of just Mimi's and Yamato's even though the main focus here is on Mimato but kindly remember there are other pairings involved as well. Keisuke (Tachikawa) will be slightly out of character in this story, too and you'll understand why as the story goes. Regardless, enjoy the story!

**Hint for next chapter:** It's going to be more dramatic as Yamato and Mimi landed themselves in hot soup. So prepare yourselves tissues to wipe your tears if you want to.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters besides Kira Mori and the story.

* * *

**- Chapter Eight -**

* * *

That call confused him more than anything else that night.

He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and the room's atmosphere was not at all humid but he managed to drag himself out of bed the following day.

At the top floor, in the office of the Mori Building, the young brunette reported to her desk half an hour earlier before her boss arrived. While she gathered the notes that were left on her table for her boss, someone walked in.

"Hey."

Mimi turned to her left, and just like the day before, Yamato stood there.

The girl turned back to the notes she was reading. "You didn't pick up my call last night."

The blonde let out a silent sigh before approaching the girl's desk. "I'm sorry. I was asleep," he lied.

"You normally sleep late."

"I only do that on Friday and Saturday nights now."

Mimi nodded and kept her mouth shut.

"So..." Yamato rested his palms on the edge of Mimi's desk. "What was the call for? Was it an emergency?"

Mimi's body shivered a little before she drifted her gaze up to the blonde's eyes. "My dad doesn't allow me to see you anymore, unless work-related."

Yamato's heart dropped to his stomach and suddenly, he felt sick. "What? Why?"

"He..." Mimi exhaled but her breathing was not steady. "He said that because... You broke my heart."

"Oh." Yamato took a step back, away from Mimi's desk. "That. You could've just texted me."

"I wanted to call you, to meet up with you in the middle of the night but you didn't answer so... I just waited until today."

The boy tucked his hands into his pants pockets and nodded slowly. "If that's the case, then I have to respect your dad's wishes."

Mimi gave him the look of disbelief. "What are you saying?"

"I mean, I don't see why this is a problem for you..." Yamato crossed his arms. "...considering you don't miss me anymore and you don't like being around me so, we'll just go ahead with what your dad wants, aite?"

"But Mato—"

"Mimi, enough."

"No, you have to listen to me—"

"I don't want to hear it. You said it loud and clear yesterday and I saw how happy you were with Taichi. It's funny how you used the time when I was away to build myself a career and you got me replaced."

"You replaced me yourself!"

"I did not."

"Yes, you did. You replaced me with Sora."

"I told you before, Meems, that no matter how many girls or people, in general, I mix around with, I will never replace you. You are the _bestest_ friend I could ever ask for. But _you_ replaced _me_, with _my_ enemy."

Mimi then fixed her eyes on something else but the boy's eyes.

Yamato added, "You are a rare diamond, Mimi, the one I will never ever replace. So I made a mistake by being selfish when I dropped that bomb on you countless times. You know what happens when I'm angry—"

"You're using your anger as an excuse, Mato."

"I'm not. I am born with a hot temper. But as for you, you're born with a fragile heart."

Mimi wanted to continue their conversation but she paused when she saw Mori Kira approaching his office over Yamato's shoulder.

"Holy crap, Mr. Mori is here," said the girl.

"Let's just continue talking. Just keep your cool," Yamato told her.

Just as Kira stood by Yamato and Mimi, they were smiling and laughing.

"Ah, I see you two are here early," said Kira.

"Good morning, Mr. Mori," Mimi greeted her boss with her smile and tilted her head to the side.

"Good morning to you too, Mimi..."

That smile she had on suddenly hypnotized Yamato. That was the smile of Mimi's that Yamato adored.

Kira turned to Yamato, "Yamato?"

Yamato snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Kira. "Hm?"

"I need to speak with you in my office." The boss left for his office first.

Yamato then turned to Mimi and flashed a smile. "I'll talk to you later, love." He winked at her before entering Kira's office.

Mimi blushed and shook her head as she sat on her chair.

* * *

Lunch time and Mimi had her lunch at the cafe across the street from the Mori Building. It was a simple cafe (like Starbucks) and she sat alone at her table with a cup of cafe latte and two buttery croissants sitting on a plate next to the cup.

As she was seated at a table meant for four people, while she had her drink and food on one of the table, she had her papers scattered all over the other table.

The girl was too engrossed with reading the papers to a point she did not even realize Yamato had settled down at the seat across her.

"Meems?"

Yamato's voice startled Mimi. "Mato!"

The boy chuckled. " Someone's focused."

"Oh..." Mimi sniggered. "I'm sorry... Let me just..." Mimi gathered all her papers together and kept them neatly into her folder.

Yamato leaned forward and crossed his arms, then rested them on the table. He observed as Mimi took a sip of her hot drink but Mimi placed her cup aside when she noticed Yamato staring right at her.

"Mato?"

"Sorry..." Yamato ruffled his thick hair. "I can't believe you work during your lunchtime too."

"It's not like that, Mato. Those weren't work stuff."

"No?"

"No." Mimi took another sip of her coffee.

"Then what are those, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Those are documents to search for a new apartment."

"Apartment? Why would you need a new apartment?"

"My dad told me last night, that for as long as I am living in his house, I have to obey his rules."

"So this is about your dad."

"Yes."

"Meems..." Yamato took Mimi's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay if we don't see each other anymore. It really is."

"No it's not okay, Ishida Yamato. It's not okay."

"But you said you don't miss me and you'll find a guy that'll mess your lipstick, not your mascara. You have Taichi."

How was Mimi going to convert her feelings into words? Should she tell Yamato how she actually felt about him, that she missed him more than anybody else?

"Mato—"

"Don't worry about anything, Meems. You and I will always remain friends."

"I..." Mimi's lips quivered. "I'm still going to search for an apartment close to work and once I've found one, I'll let you know."

"You mean, let Taichi know."

"No. Let _you_ know."

"Why me?"

"Don't ask."

Yamato shrugged. "Well, you have my number. I'm just a call away."

* * *

"Anybody home?" Hikari called the moment she entered her home.

"I'm here." Taichi responded lazily from the kitchen, as he ate his cereal in the afternoon.

"Taichi?" Hikari waltzed over to the kitchen and placed the two bags of groceries she had in her hands on to the counter of the kitchen. "You're home early."

"I was home the entire time."

"What?" Hikari turned around and angled her body to face her brother. "Didn't you say you had soccer practice today?"

Taichi shook his head and continued eating his cereal. "Practice was cancelled. You should've told me you were out to get groceries. I could've helped."

"No, it's alright. I can manage. Anyway, I thought you had soccer practice today so Daisuke helped me out at the last minute."

"Daisuke?" Taichi's ears perked up at the mention of his junior's name. "I haven't seen that guy in forever."

"He just hasn't been around lately."

"Oh."

Hikari then noticed the silence in the room as she unpacked the groceries.

"Is something the matter, Taichi?" Hikari asked out of concern as she placed the tray of eggs into the refrigerator.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine."

Hikari narrowed her eyes at her brother. "You're lying."

"Fine. Nothing is fine."

The girl sighed and stood next to Taichi. "Is it about the dinner with the Tachikawas last night?"

The boy nodded and pushed his bowl aside. "The dinner went fine. It wasn't so bad but what bothered me was Mimi."

"How..?"

Taichi pulled a long face. Taichi normally preferred keeping his feelings and thoughts to himself but the problem was, he needed to talk to somebody. He couldn't talk to Mimi because, according to him, she would never understand. Mimi would always expect Taichi to understand things from her point of view and because of it, Taichi always had a feeling that Mimi never actually got over Yamato.

"Taichi?" Hikari called again to snap Taichi out of his thoughts.

Taichi fidgeted. "I have to be honest here, Hikari. As happy as I am with Mr. Tachikawa telling Mimi to never see Yamato again unless they have issues with work, but what bothered me was how Mimi was upset about it."

"And by 'it' you mean the part Mimi's upset about?"

"Yes. She still loves Yamato, Hikari."

Taichi rose to his feet and took his empty bowl, then placed it in the kitchen sink.

Hikari shook her head as she watched her brother's emotions get the best of him. "Do you want me to talk to Mimi?"

"What?" Taichi lifted his head. "No, no!" The boy's failed attempt to wash his bowl quickly angered him then for no apparent reason. "It's just— I just don't want you to get involved, alright? This is my problem. I will not drag you into this..."

"You kind of already did, Taichi." Hikari strolled over next to Taichi and crossed her arms. "You know something, big brother? I completely understand if you want me to stay out of your problems but I am not going to just sit back and watch you get your heart broken. I will get myself involved when I need to; the same thing you'll do for me. I am your sister and I will protect you, the same way you always do for me."

Taichi turned off the tap and flashed a small smile. The boy wiped his hands dry and pulled his sister into a hug before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You're awesome; do you know that, Hikari?"

Hikari wrapped her arms around her brother's torso and shrugged. "So I've been told."

"I wonder what I'll do without you..."

The young girl chuckled. "I don't know. I really don't know."

* * *

Days passed and Mimi had broken a rule.

She was told by her father that she was forbidden to meet the guy she loved dearly if their meetings did not concern work but she took risks.

Since that dinner, Mimi had been sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night once her parents were already asleep just to meet Yamato, knowing that in the day, Yamato and Mimi weren't allowed to expose their true 'relationship status'.

That particular night, Mimi sneaked out of the house to meet Yamato, who was already waiting for the girl at the lobby of her apartment complex. The blonde decided to stay in his car as he did not want to be seen by anybody besides Mimi herself.

The girl brisk-walked towards Yamato's car from the lobby, then immediately slid into the car.

"You're fast today," Yamato said coolly. "Normally you'd take forever to get out of the house."

Mimi placed her bag at the backseat before tying her hair up into a messy bun. Meanwhile, Yamato drove out of that area to bring her back to his apartment.

* * *

The moment the duo stepped into the Ishida residence, their lips met almost instantly. Mimi cupped both sides of Yamato's face whilst Yamato had his hands on her hips before lifting her up and using the wall behind her as support. As soon as she was lifted up, the brunette wrapped her slender legs around Yamato's torso and she moaned when she felt the boy's crotch making contact with her centre.

Pulling her away from the wall, the blonde broke the kiss and carried her to his room. Yamato placed Mimi on his bed before locking his bedroom door.

The boy then proceeded to take his shirt off and lay on top of the girl to lean in for yet another hot, steamy kiss.

At first, Yamato thought the air-conditioner in room was not working but then he remembered he was having a moment with Mimi. That's when he realized that they were both going to give it all. They were going to go that far; again.

Mimi felt Yamato's crotch against her centre once again and another moan left her lips. She was getting sweaty despite wearing a short skirt and a tank top and being in an air-conditioned room. While she felt Yamato's lips exploring her neck and down to her chest, she dug her fingernails into his flesh causing the boy to groan.

Mimi's constant moaning was turning him on more than he expected. As he kissed her further down to her midsection, his gaze was focused on the girl's facial expressions. He loved how her body arched as she threw her head back into the pillows. He loved how she kept gasping for air every time he kissed her at her weak spots.

Because Mimi was wearing a skirt, it was going to be easy for Yamato. To tease her, Yamato's fingertips lingered on the skin of her thighs from her knees and slowly upwards. Mimi's body arched again and she was trying to control all these feelings. Mimi had never experienced this side of Yamato.

Mimi didn't plan on getting turned on hurriedly but Yamato just had his ways to turn her on just immediately, it made her almost impossible to stop once she started.

Mimi and Yamato both knew he was her weakness and forever will be.

* * *

**- End of Chapter Eight -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** Okay so I kept rereading this chapter a couple of times and I just couldn't seem to fit the dramatic part into one chapter, otherwise it'll be too long. I apologize for being a derp. Regardless, I also would like to apologize for the lack of updates. Time hasn't been good to me and I've been working long hours. Now that I finally have the time, I am able to update! Leave a review, yes? No?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters besides Kira Mori and the story.

* * *

**- Chapter Nine -**

* * *

After spending almost two hours outside in the middle of the night, Yamato decided to send Mimi home. The pair made their way to the lobby and to the parking lot. Just as they were already seated in the car, another car stopped about a distance ahead of Yamato's car.

"God dammit," Yamato cussed, and then decided to wait for the other driver, whose car was blocking his from exiting.

But to their shock, Mimi's father stepped out of the car and her father was not alone. Sitting at the passenger's seat, was Taichi.

Keisuke slammed the driver's seat door shut and as he walked over towards Yamato's car, Keisuke pointed to Yamato and motioned to the boy to get out of the car. Mimi understood her father's actions and immediately grabbed Yamato's forearm as she was beginning to get scared.

"Meems... Whatever happens, stay in the car," the blonde told the girl.

"What? No!" Mimi gripped onto the boy's forearm tighter than before. "What are you going to do?!"

"I'll just talk to your dad, okay? Don't worry about me."

"No, no, Mato!"

Yamato stepped out of his car, ignoring Mimi's request to remain seated in the car. The girl started to panic.

Keisuke and Yamato were then standing in front of each other.

"So..." Keisuke started, placing both his hands on his hips. "You're teaching my daughter to disobey me now, Yamato?"

"Sir, it's not like that—"

"Oh really? Would you care to explain why my daughter sneaked out of my house in the middle of the night just to see you?"

"Um..." Yamato wasn't about to tell Keisuke that he had sex with Mimi in his apartment. That would be wrong. "We just hung out, sir."

"Hung out?" Keisuke crossed his arms. "Knowing you and Mimi together alone, I don't think you'll both just hang out."

Taichi sat quietly in Keisuke's car and unbuckled his seat belt to get himself prepared if anything were to go wrong. Meanwhile, Mimi was trying her best to read both Yamato's and her father's lips. She wanted to figure out what they were conversing about.

"You know, Yamato, I prefer the Mimi before you came back into the picture." Keisuke cleared his throat.

Yamato furrowed his brows in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"When you left her many months ago, she became a completely different person. Sure, she was terribly scarred by you leaving but with you gone, she knows where she stands. But now that you're back, she starts going against me and my rules."

"No disrespect, Mr. Tachikawa, I think you ought to let her go."

"You're teaching me how to discipline my daughter, now, Ishida?"

"No. I mean, it's unfair to her..." Yamato tried to pick his words carefully. He did not want to offend Keisuke and his chances of not offending Keisuke are slim. If he was lucky, Keisuke would probably spend some time to think about Yamato said, but will he?

"Of course it's unfair to her. This is some bullshit teenage love fantasy. She needs to be with a man, everything that you're not. She said so herself." Keisuke started pacing forth and back.

"She said what?" Keisuke's words were making the blonde curious. Just what did Mimi exactly say?

"My daughter, she deserves the world. She doesn't need a bad boy like yourself. She needs a real man."

"And by a real man, who exactly are you referring to, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all if she dates Taichi."

Yamato looked away and exhaled at the mention of Taichi's name. It confused him more than anything as to why Keisuke preferred Taichi instead of him. Just what did Taichi has that he doesn't?

"You see, Taichi isn't like you. I spent months with that boy and that boy knows how to take care of Mimi's heart—"

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think you know us; and by 'us', I mean Mimi and I."

"I don't want to, Ishida. I want you out of my daughter's life... Permanently."

"What?" The blonde could feel himself about to burst into rage. "You're being unreasonable."

"There are plenty of fishes in the sea, Ishida. Go ahead and pick one but bear in mind that Mimi is an exception."

"Why are you making things difficult for us?"

"Because you made it almost impossible for my little girl to survive when you left."

The boy hugged himself and his gaze shifted from Keisuke's eyes and to the floor.

"For your information, Yamato," Keisuke added. "I don't hate you. I just hate what you did. Did you know how long it took for Mimi to get back the smile on her face? She almost dropped out of school. Her grades got from bad to worse and it was all because of you and although she already has graduated, I suggest you take a step back from my family and leave her alone. I don't want you near the Tachikawas ever again, do you copy?"

The blonde wanted to fight for his relationship with Mimi, but at the same time, he felt that it's not worth fighting for. Keisuke is Mimi's father, after all, and it was no point if Yamato kept debating over this issue. For as long as Mimi is still under Keisuke's care, Yamato had no say.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Keisuke's eyes showed dead seriousness. "If I find out you and Mimi are still in contact behind my back, you better watch out. I can be nice, I can be mean. Take your pick. Now I want you to go back to your car and tell Mimi to get into my car. I'll be waiting."

Keisuke spun on his heel and headed back to his car, leaving Yamato standing there in frustration but the boy did as he was told so he turned on his heel and stood by Mimi by the window.

"Meems, I need you to go back with your father," Yamato told her.

In return, he got the look of disbelief.

"Mato, what happened there? What did my father say to you?"

"Nothing you should know. Please just... Go." The blonde pulled the passenger seat door open to let Mimi out and once the girl stepped out of the car, the look of disbelief was still on her face.

"Mato. Don't lie to me. He must've said something. What's with the attitude? Why are you chasing me away?"

"I am not, Mimi."

"Well, newsflash, you are."

"I'll see you at your boss's office later in the morning, alright, Meems? You need to go back." Yamato glanced at his watch on his left wrist to catch a glimpse of the time. "It's almost three in the morning." His gaze drifted back up into the girl's eyes and flashed a weak smile.

Still with the look of disbelief on her face, Mimi stormed off, away from Yamato's car and pulled the backseat door of her father's car open and slid into the car, slamming it shut. The girl crossed her arms and then finally focusing her attention on Taichi in the car.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked Taichi rather bluntly but Taichi didn't take Mimi's rudeness to heart.

"I'm here because your father called me." Taichi responded coolly, as if Mimi being with Yamato never bothered him since the start.

"What?!"

"I don't need your attitude right now, Mimi." Taichi said, still not making any contact with the brunette sitting at the back seat. "I'm only here because your father called me. You're the one that sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night to see Ishida for god knows what reason."

Mimi grunted and looked away from Taichi.

Yamato observed as Keisuke sat in his car, and then focusing his attention on Mimi, who appeared to have a sour look on her face. He knew she was mad; mad at him for not telling her what went on between him and Keisuke.

The blonde kept his eyes fixed on the car until it was out of sight.

* * *

The next morning, when Mimi exited her room to leave for work, she bumped into her father, who was sitting at the dining table drinking his coffee and reading the morning papers. From the corner of his eye, the older man noticed his daughter passing through so he placed the newspaper down and gave Mimi his full attention.

"Tachikawa Mimi," he called, as soon as Mimi was about to grab the knob of the front door. She sighed and headed back to the dining room.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Are you going to continue to ignore me?" Keisuke asked.

"I am going to continue to ignore you, yes, for what you did last night."

"What makes you think that what I did was wrong?"

"You didn't have to humiliate me like that, Dad!"

"How did I humiliate you?"

Mimi kept her mouth shut. She didn't know what to tell Keisuke.

"Tachikawa Mimi, you sneaked out in the middle of the night just to see the boy that broke your heart, the boy that I do not approve for you to be with and you're saying I humiliated you?" Keisuke stood up from his seat and placed both his hands on his hips. "For your information, Mimi, you are my only child. It's my duty as a father to protect you. What makes you think it is easy for me to just let you go like that, hm?"

Mimi bit her lower lip. Her eyes looked upset. Her father just had his ways to make her feel guilty each time they argue.

"I told you not to see that boy again unless it's work-related, remember? You heard me loud and clear, princess. Now I know you're going to see him at work later again, but that I don't mind because work is work but outside of work, if I ever find out you're still seeing him, I'm going to break Yamato's pretty face."

The brunette's ears perked up at Keisuke's last statement. She didn't know how else to react so she dashed to the door, put her shoes on and then made her way down to the lobby and to the car as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

The clock struck noon and it was already lunch time. Mimi hadn't seen Yamato all day and it worried her. Yamato did not answer her boss's phone calls and it infuriated him.

Mimi and Kira were in Kira's office. Mimi sat at the seat across her boss and watched him grunt over and over again.

"Mr. Mori, do you need me to call Yamato for you?" Mimi asked carefully. She didn't want to offend her boss in any way possible.

"If I can't reach him, then neither can you," Kira slammed a stack of papers onto his table and brushed his fingers through his hair. "What went on with him last night? I mean, what exactly did he do? Don't tell me he drank so much last night again."

"What?" Mimi couldn't believe her ears. "Yamato drinks?"

Kira nodded confidently. "Yes, he does, but occasionally... As far as I know, that is." The boss sighed and leaned backwards. "He's supposed to have a second photo shoot with us today. Where the hell is he?!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Mimi turned over her shoulder and Kira's eyes immediately darted at the person standing at the door.

"Ishida Yamato!" Kira called out, relieved. "Thank god you're finally here!"

Yamato strolled into the office. "I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't pick up your calls. I was at the hospital..."

"Hospital?" Worry was written all over Kira's face. "Was it a serious situation?"

"Apparently, yes," Yamato replied. "It is a life and death situation. My brother got into a car accident this morning."

Mimi stood up from her seat. "Takeru..?" She whispered to herself.

Yamato added, "my brother managed to regain consciousness. Things are fine, for now, at least. I'm sorry, Mr. Mori for–"

"No, no, no, don't be!" Kira placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "I should be sorry. I hope it all goes well for your brother."

Yamato flashed a small, weak smile before Kira started speaking again.

"Yamato, I don't mean to change the subject but we're here on business, right?" Kira cleared his throat as the blonde nodded. "You caused a delay and the photographers, the editors are all out for lunch. Maybe you should go and grab some lunch first. Maybe have lunch with Mimi or something. I have to go up to the main office to do some paperwork. Be back in about an hour, yes? If let's say you need to go to the hospital at the last minute, do let Mimi know so she'll inform me and I'll inform the staff involved in your shoot. I will explain to the staff everything later. Excuse me."

The boss grabbed his coat that was hanging on his chair and rushed out of his office.

Meanwhile, Mimi immediately rushed by Yamato's side. "Mato, I want to see Takeru!"

Yamato's sapphire blue eyes stared deep into Mimi's hazel eyes. "Takeru cannot have visitors as of now. Not even my parents and I could enter yet. He's in ICU."

The young girl let out a sigh of worry. She adored Takeru. Takeru was like a brother she never had and knowing Takeru was involved in a fatal accident, she was not going to keep herself calm about this issue.

"Mato, once Takeru is allowed to have visitors, I want to see him."

"Meems, you can't. If you see him, I'll be around and you know you aren't allowed to meet me anymore unless work is involved."

"I don't give a shit what my dad says anymore!" Mimi crossed her arms, and then buried her face in one hand. "I just want to see Takeru..."

Yamato gently grabbed the side of Mimi's arms to reassure her. "He'll pull through, Meems. He will be fine. Takeru's a fighter. My mom is in the hospital right now. Whatever happens, she'll update me. Let's go have lunch now, alright?"

Mimi nodded, then lifted her face from her hand. Her tears were streaming down her face, smudging her mascara.

"Baby, I think you need to do a touch up on your makeup. Your makeup is ruined. We can't let you walk out of this office looking like this. People will start talking."

She sniffled and walked towards the full-length mirror her boss had on the wall in his office. With her fingers, she wiped her tears and the smudged makeup.

* * *

"Thank you so much... Thanks." Yamato took his food off the counter and went back to the table, where Mimi was already seated at. The blonde watched as the brunette used her fork to play with her food instead of actually eating it.

The boy reached an arm out to grab the girl's hand and took the fork from her grasp. That was when Mimi snapped out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong, Meems?" Mimi's silence concerned him. He was wondering what was going through her head.

"I... I just... I kept thinking about what my dad said to me this morning."

"Why? What did he say?" Yamato placed Mimi's fork next to her plate and started digging into his food.

"He talked to me about what happened last night." Mimi hugged herself, and then rested her arms onto the table. "He kept reminding me of how he doesn't approve you or our relationship."

Yamato sighed. "Meems, it really is okay with me if I am forbidden to see you again. It may not be what I want but to be safe, let's just listen to your father, alright? Please?"

Mimi shook her head sideways. "I want to meet you for the last time tonight."

The boy choked slightly on his food. "What? Are you kidding me?!"

"Mato, we'll never see each other again, do you hear me? I just want one last moment with you."

"We've had our moments, Meems. Why do we have to do it one last time?"

"I want to make this one worth remembering. Please..."

Her hazel eyes pleaded for him to agree. Eventually, he did.

"Fine," Yamato sighed. "One last time, and also since today is my last day working with Mr. Mori, I won't be seeing you anymore after today."

Yamato and Mimi then exchanged smiles.

* * *

Just like the night before, Yamato waited in his car at the parking lot of Mimi's apartment complex. Mimi quickly made it to Yamato's car and quickly slammed the passenger seat door shut. The moment Yamato was about to step on the gas, someone stood in front of his car – Tachikawa Keisuke.

Mimi started cussing and her heart raced. Keisuke surely didn't have the happy look on his face.

The blonde unbuckled his seat belt and Mimi grabbed his forearm, "Mato, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to talk to your father, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to explain to him why—"

"Don't bother, Yamato! Don't! Just drive off!"

"Mimi, I am _not_ that kind of person!" The blonde snatched his arm back and despite Mimi constantly calling out for him, he stepped out of his car and made his way towards Keisuke, who was also pacing towards the boy.

"Mr. Tachikawa, I can explain—"

Wordlessly, Keisuke threw a punch across Yamato's face, catching him off guard. Yamato almost fell to the ground, but still managed to keep his balance.

Inside the car, Mimi was screaming. She hurried out of the car and ran over to her father, trying her best to pull her father away from Yamato after punching Yamato a few times in the face. She was screaming, begging Keisuke to lay off of the blonde but the older man refused to listen to her. Unknowingly, Keisuke pushed Mimi away and Mimi fell to the ground.

Just as Mimi was about to make it back to her feet, in a split second, she saw Keisuke grabbing a handful of Yamato's hair and Yamato's head went slamming against his car's hood. Yamato's nose was already bleeding by then and the sight of blood scared the living daylights out of Mimi. She couldn't move.

Not long after that, someone came charging for Keisuke, tackling the older man to the ground to get off of Yamato. That person pinned Keisuke's wrists to the ground as two male security guards guarding the apartment complex separated the two. The moment they were both separated, Mimi managed to figure out who was the one that defended Yamato; that familiar mop of brown hair – Taichi.

Keisuke was screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs, and at the same time, he was cussing. Their scene woke the neighbours up.

Keisuke set himself free from the guards' grips and dashed towards Mimi. With both arms, he grabbed Mimi, who was crying out loud, begging her father to release her from his strong grip. Keisuke then pulled her home with him.

Once the Tachikawas and the guards were out of sight, Taichi looked over his shoulder and noticed the badly bruised Yamato lying at the front of his car. Taichi immediately took hold of Yamato's arm and placed it around his shoulder, and with Taichi's body as the support, Yamato managed to successfully get back into his car. Taichi sat at the driver's seat, then drove Yamato's car out of the parking lot.

* * *

**- End of Chapter Nine -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: **I really really don't like the fact how real life problems always get in the way. I planned on updating this chapter earlier this week or late last week but the usual, time hasn't been good to me. Anyway, this story needs an update so here is chapter nine for ya. And please! No hate for the pairings I use in this story (or my stories in general) because I'm fine with any pairings (including Sorato), just that Mimato is my OTP. Aye?

* * *

**- Chapter Ten -**

* * *

"Why did you help me, Yagami?" Yamato asked Taichi as he laid on Taichi's couch and watched the other boy cleaned up the blonde's wounds. "I thought you hated me. You could've just left me there to die or something."

Taichi muttered nothing. He continued to clean Yamato's wounds around his pretty face. After about a solid minute of silence, he decided to answer Yamato's question.

The brunette sighed, "As much as I hate you, I can't leave you there to die. I'm not a completely evil person, you know." Taichi turned around to grab a cream medication, and then turned back to stare at Yamato in the eyes. "I'm pretty sure Mimi has told you that you and her aren't allowed to see each other anymore—"

"Yes, she has." Yamato interrupted and hissed when he felt a sting from one of the wounds on his face as Taichi applied the cream on it. "I told her I respected her father's wishes... But she won't listen to me."

"Not that I blame you, anyway," Taichi said, smirking. Instantly, the smirk faded. "I know you'd rather be safe than sorry. Mimi has this... Character of hers whereby she wants to make sure she gets what she wants. She can be really bull-headed sometimes. She doesn't give a care about the consequences thereafter and let's be honest; Mimi isn't much of a smooth criminal."

The blonde scoffed, nodding his head lightly. "I have to agree with you on that."

After Taichi was done with attending to Yamato's wounds, Yamato sat up.

The blonde patted Taichi's side of the arm. "Thanks for helping me. Next time just leave me there to bleed."

"Hey, I'm not that kind of person. Like I told you earlier, I'm not a completely evil person."

"But you have an evil streak somewhere in there anyway."

Taichi chuckled. "Well, yeah, I do. But when I see someone injured, I can't just leave that person there as if he was invisible. And, you're welcome." Taichi cleared his throat. "Oh, and one more thing." The brunette pointed an index finger at the blonde. "You're a rock star in Japan. You're one of those young, famous rock stars and if I left you there to bleed and if somebody sees you, it'll be a feeding frenzy for the media. They'll tarnish your reputation and jeopardize your life all because of money."

Yamato was impressed with Taichi. "Hm. Good thinking there, Yagami."

A feminine voice was heard from one corner of the living room, "Oh, I wasn't aware we had a guest."

Taichi looked over his shoulder, only to see his sister standing there. "Hey, Hikari."

"Why is Yamato here?" Hikari asked out of curiousity.

Yamato found himself lost in a daze when he stared right at Hikari. The last time he saw her, she was only ten years of age. Now, she had grown so much taller, measuring up to a hundred and seventy five centre metres and just like Mimi; Hikari had a body of an hour glass. Hikari's short hair had also grown longer, touching her shoulders. And thicker, too. She had her hair darkened to a darker shade of brown with a few blonde locks. She had indeed grown into a mature, young woman with curves.

And there she stood in her tank top and shorts, staring back at Yamato as she noticed Yamato's eyes were on her.

Taichi answered Hikari's question. "Oh, Yamato is here because—"

"Oh dear God..." Hikari fronted towards Yamato and cupped one side of the blonde's face. "Yamato, whatever happened to you?"

"Hikari, I was about to tell you what happened—"

"I'm sorry but his bruises caught my attention." The girl said to her brother, then turned to Yamato. "Yamato, what happened to you?" She asked.

"I— Uh..." Yamato's gaze shifted from Taichi, who gave him a shrug and then back at the girl. "I got beaten up."

"What?!" Hikari couldn't believe her ears. "Who beat you up?!"

Yamato paused but answered Hikari's question anyway. "Tachikawa Keisuke..."

"Tachikawa...?" Hikari's eyes widened in shock. "Mimi's father beat you up..? No way!"

Taichi hushed Hikari. "Hikari, keep your voice down! Mom and Dad will hear you."

"They're not home." Hikari simply responded, half ignoring her brother.

"Huh? Why aren't they home? Where are they? It's already late!" Taichi shouted, since he knew his parents weren't home.

"All I know is that they went to visit Nana."

"Oh... Okay. Why wasn't I told?"

"Because you weren't—"

Yamato interrupted. "Am I supposed to be a part of this conversation?"

The Yagami siblings shot Yamato a death glare and the blonde then raised his hands in air, literally surrendering.

Hikari sighed, "You know what, Yamato, I think it's best you just stay here for the night."

"What?" Yamato and Taichi asked in sync.

"Yeah, I mean, why not? I don't see why you can't. Mom and Dad won't be home until the end of the week and just in case anything happens, either one of us can babysit you." Hikari smiled at Yamato and Yamato couldn't help but to return the same smile.

"Okay then, Ishida. You can take the couch." Taichi told Yamato as he made it to his feet to put the first aid kit back in the kitchen.

"Taichi! That's not very nice." Hikari followed her brother into the kitchen.

"And why isn't that nice, Hikari?" Taichi quickly placed the first aid kit back to where it was. "I don't see why he needs to sleep in my room."

"Don't worry about it. He can sleep in my room—"

"What?!" Taichi shouted in disbelief. "I am _not_ going to allow an Ishida to sleep with you in your room, on your bed!"

"Taichi! I was just kidding!" Hikari rolled her eyes on her brother and crossed her arms.

"Well, you didn't have scare me like that!" Taichi then started yawning. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm so sleepy. Goodnight, Hikari." He planted a kiss on Hikari's forehead before leaving for his room, then shutting the door behind him.

Yamato stepped into the kitchen. "Hikari, I really don't mind sleeping on the couch, actually."

Hikari groaned. "But Yamato, it's not very nice—"

"It's fine, really. As long as there are cushions, I'm fine."

The girl sighed, giving up. "Fine, fine. You'll sleep on the couch then but don't you need to take a shower?"

"Um..." Yamato spent some time considering. "Perhaps, it's fine. I can always go back home in the morning and take a shower once I'm home."

"Okay then..." Hikari wrapped her arms around the blonde's torso and rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight, Yamato..." she lifted her head from his chest then looked up into his eyes as she whispered to him.

"Goodnight," he whispered back at her as she pulled herself away from him.

Just as Hikari took a few steps forward after she spun on her heel, Yamato stopped her.

"Hey, Hikari?"

The girl turned around. "Hm?"

"Maybe you and I can hang out some time. You know, maybe like a coffee date or something."

Yamato meant that on a sincere note. Since he wasn't able to see Mimi anymore and Yamato was no longer interested in his high school crush, Takenouchi Sora, he probably had found himself a new love interest – Hikari. Yamato hoped he wasn't in the current situation he and Mimi were in because if he wasn't, he and Mimi would definitely be dating then.

As the boy waited for Hikari's response, Yamato thought to himself; what if Hikari wasn't interested in him the way he was interested to get to know her? What if she rejected him? What if this time, Yamato was forbidden to date or even see Hikari because her older brother was his enemy and Taichi's the protective sort? Would he get beaten up for the second time? Or would Taichi give them his blessings? Could Taichi trust Yamato to hold Hikari's heart; to care for her, to protect her, to love her like no other boy can? What if halfway through his relationship with Hikari became rocky, all because Yamato could not replace Mimi?

Hikari flashed a small smile. "I'd like that."

The blonde chuckled and ran a hand through his thick mane. "Then a date it is. When would be the best time for you?"

"Probably tomorrow but I have dance class at about noon time until four in the afternoon."

Yamato shrugged. "I can always fetch you from your dance class."

"You sure that's alright for you?" Hikari asked Yamato. "You know, it's fine if you can't—"

"No, no, it'll be fine. I'll text you if I can't make it or if there will be any impromptu changes."

Hikari smiled sweetly. "Alright, then. Maybe you should go to bed. It's already late. Do you need a blanket?"

Yamato shook his head. "I'll be alright."

Hikari then walked over to Yamato and took him by the hand, leading him towards the living room. She released her grip on his hand and blushed. "Goodnight, Yamato."

"Goodnight, Hikari..."

Hikari and Yamato were both staring deep into each other's eyes. Yamato observed as Hikari bit her lower lip and fluttered her eyelashes. Hikari could feel both their bodies get closer and she felt Yamato cupped one side of her face. The boy caressed her cheek with his thumb and wanted to lean in for a kiss but Hikari pulled away.

Her actions confused him.

"You still love Mimi, don't you?" Hikari asked.

Yamato looked away from the girl. "Yes." He admitted, muttering.

Wordlessly, Hikari paced towards her room but stopped before turning to a corner. She looked over her shoulder only to see Yamato upset.

"Yamato, I know you still love Mimi. It is obvious. If you love her, go get her."

"But I can't..." Yamato turned around. "I can't. I am forbidden to see her."

"Rules are meant to be broken, Yamato, and if Mr. Tachikawa doesn't allow you to see his daughter, that's where he's wrong. I believe Mimi is already eighteen years of age. Even though she's not twenty one, that does not mean she cannot decide for herself. Sometimes, in love, you have to take risks. Just because you can't see her anymore, you start seeing someone else. If that's what you're planning to do, please don't forget it's going to be more than just your own heart you're going to break."

With that, Hikari went into her room, while Yamato stood there, thinking about everything that left Hikari's lips. Was what she said true? Did her words make any sense?

* * *

Mimi locked herself in her room as she kept recalling whatever happened in the past hour or so. Tears kept streaming down her face, her eyes were swollen from all the crying and she was thankful that the following day was a Saturday. She didn't need to wake up early.

Flashing before her eyes was the memory of her father bashing the life out of Yamato. She remembered crystal clearly how much Yamato was bleeding; she was sure Yamato could almost lose his life right then and there.

Then came the memory of when Keisuke pulled her back home.

* * *

_"Dad!"_

_Keisuke pushed Mimi, causing the poor girl to land on the couch face first. Mimi immediately sat up and she watched as her mother tried her best to pull Keisuke away from Mimi._

_"Keisuke! I need you to stop this instant!" Satoe shouted at the top of her lungs._

_Eventually, Keisuke calmed down. He grabbed a handful of his own hair and let out a grunt._

_"Why, Mimi? Why did you have to disobey me?!" Keisuke asked Mimi angrily. "You're willing to see that boy behind my back instead of listening to me!"_

_Mimi sat there in silence as her father scolded her._

_"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to discipline you?! Since you were young, you never listened to your mother and I every single time you never get what you want!" Keisuke paced forth and back and placed both his hands on his hips. The man exhaled. "You are such a disappointment..."_

_The girl shut her eyes and felt the sting at the back of her eyes._

_"Mimi, I am your father. I am doing this because I love you—"_

_"If you loved me, you would've let me go!" Mimi shouted._

_"You don't know what it's like to be a parent, young lady!"_

_Mimi decided to shut up._

_"You don't know what it's like to discipline your child. You don't know what it's like to protect your child who decides to rebel at a young age!" Keisuke took a deep breath before exhaling. "You are my only child, Mimi... And if you're a boy, it would be slightly easier for me to let you go but you're a girl; you're my baby girl... You're my princess." The man knelt in front of his daughter._

_"But Dad... I love Yamato. He and I grew up together..."_

_"I know that."_

_"And you used to love him so much. You loved him like he was a part of our family. What happened?"_

_"I— I didn't like the way he left you. I didn't like how he left you without waiting for you to graduate. I approved of you leaving with him because who knows, you might start your own career while he builds one for himself. Instead, he left you, you spent about a month crying your eye balls out and you almost dropped out of school."_

_"But Dad, you don't have to hate him..."_

_"I don't hate him, sweetheart. I hate what he did."_

_"Then you didn't have to beat him up like that."_

_"I know. It was my fault. I was angry that you sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night and when I caught the both of you, I just lost it."_

_"I'm sorry, Dad..." Mimi buried her face at her father's neck._

_Keisuke patted the back of Mimi's head. "I'm sorry too, sweetheart..."_

_A small smile crept on Satoe's face. She was grateful that, at least, both Keisuke and Mimi decided to talk things out instead of turning violent. Keisuke had already caused more than enough damage to Yamato earlier._

_"I think I should apologize to Yamato personally," Keisuke told Mimi._

_Mimi pulled away from her father. "I think, yes, you should."_

_"Why don't you call him? Or leave him a message. Tell him I want to meet him."_

_The girl nodded._

* * *

Mimi remained seated cross-legged on her bed, staring at her phone. She had Yamato on speed dial but she was afraid to give him a call after what happened. She wanted to hear his voice; she wanted him to tell her he was okay but she decided to leave him a text message instead because she was afraid at the same time.

The girl then started texting: _Hey, Mato. I don't know if this is the right time but my dad wants to see you. I hope you'll reply. I need to know if you're okay. Please..._

Sent.

Now, she could only hope Yamato would agree to meet her father.

* * *

Yamato laid on the couch in the Yagami residence and stared at the ceiling. He had tried to close his eyes to sleep but his eyes just refused to close. The moment he was about to finally doze off, his phone vibrated, startling him.

The boy picked his phone up which was lying on the coffee table and was confused when he received a text message from Mimi. He read the text and by the end of it, he decided to shut his phone and continued to sleep. He didn't know how to respond to the message just yet.

* * *

Mimi woke up earlier in the morning and immediately checked her phone. She was utterly upset that she hadn't gotten a reply from Yamato and because she had errands to run on that day, she decided that this whole Yamato issue could wait.

It was almost four in the afternoon and Mimi was out down town. While she walked, she was reading the list of whatever her mother needed from the grocery store. Satoe was already at the grocery store; on the other hand, Mimi was just on the way from her baking class to meet her. The girl was happily walking down the streets when she spotted two familiar faces across the road: Hikari and Yamato.

The smile on her face immediately vanished.

"Yamato, you didn't have to fetch me from my dance class, you know," Hikari told Yamato, feeling guilty.

"It's fine, really," Yamato responded, as the pair walked over to his car parked nearby.

Hikari lifted her chin and giggled. The girl then wrapped both her arms around his torso. "I wonder what'll happen if Taichi sees us together alone like this," she joked.

"I think I'm going to get my ass kicked, for sure 'cause you're his baby sister and he fucking hates me."

Hikari laughed and pulled herself away from the blonde. "Come on, he won't hate you forever."

"Trust me, he will. He just probably won't hate me as much as he did back then."

Meanwhile, Mimi decided to cross the road to try to get a little closer to them without being seen. She wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Hikari pulled the car's passenger door open and placed her backpack inside. "Hey, Yamato?"

"Hm?" Yamato gave Hikari his full attention.

"About the text message you received from Mimi last night?"

"What about that?"

Mimi was then listening to their every word as she hid behind a corner.

"Aren't you going to respond to her text or are you just going to ignore her like that?" Hikari asked Yamato.

The blonde shrugged. "I'll probably ignore it for now."

"You know that's not very nice, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that but I don't know if I should—"

"Meet her father?"

Mimi started to get angry. Hikari knew about her issues with Yamato, which was enough to infuriate her. Who was Hikari to pry into Yamato's affairs?

"You know, Yamato, I think you should. I know I'm not a part of this but... You'll never know if Mr. Tachikawa actually wants to apologize for what he did. If he hits you again, call the police. It's as simple as that."

Mimi stepped out of the corner and with an angry look on her face, she approached Yamato and Hikari.

Hikari looked over Yamato's shoulder with a blank facial expression. Yamato was wondering what Hikari was looking at, until he turned around, only to find Mimi standing behind him.

"Meems." Yamato knew the look on her face.

"What's going on, Mato?" Mimi asked the boy. "Why didn't you reply my text?"

"I—"

"Because you don't know if you should meet my father, am I right?"

Yamato's mouth was shut. He glanced away from the girl and looked elsewhere.

"I can't believe you, Mato!" Mimi raised her voice.

Yamato hushed Mimi. "Meems! Could you please not scream? We're in public."

"I waited the whole night for your text message but you simply ignored it because you don't know if you should meet my father. Hey, guess what? That's completely _fine_ by me!" Then her attention was on Hikari. "So you've replaced me. So soon, eh, Mato?"

"Meems, I did not replace you."

"Then you and Hikari looked like lovebirds from across the street!"

"Tachikawa Mimi, what the fuck is your problem?!"

Hikari looked around as she started to notice the passers-by were watching this ungrateful scene.

"The only problem I have is that _you_ can't even be honest with _me_!"

"I don't understand you anymore, Mimi! Honestly! You want the truth from me? I'll give you the truth. First of all, I had a hard time keeping a professional relationship with you at work because of what we had. Until I saw you with Taichi on the first day we met in almost a year, I thought we were fine. I thought we still had that friendship we once had but you gave me a cold shoulder just because I left you? What makes you think I wanted to leave you like that in first place?! I was forced to! I told you beforehand my sponsor couldn't wait, but did you actually hear me? No. You expected me to let this opportunity go just so that I could wait for you. You know there is such thing as me coming back to Odaiba just to see you again? All _you_ needed to do was to wait! And after last night..." Yamato calmed down when he felt Hikari place a hand on his back. "I don't think I can continue this friendship anymore. I have limits, Mimi."

Mimi shook her head slightly. They were in public; as much as she needed to let her tears go, she still needed to hold them back because people were watching them.

And Yamato mentioning about him not being able to continue their friendship anymore shattered her fragile heart.

Mimi and Yamato ended up staring into each other's eyes. The boy's blue eyes made the girl feel blue.

Yamato decided to utter one last thing to Mimi before leaving. "I'm sorry..."

The people that were watching them started to disperse and go their own way whilst Mimi watched as Yamato and Hikari got into the car. She kept her eyes on the blonde's car until they were out of sight. She shut her eyes tightly and was startled when her phone went off.

It was Satoe calling.

"Yes, Mom?" Mimi answered, her voice calm.

"Sweetheart, where are you? Are you nearby? I'm almost done here," Satoe responded on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I'm coming. See you in ten minutes, Mom." Mimi hung up and sighed. She had no other choice but to keep walking and not turn back.

* * *

**- End of Chapter Ten -**


End file.
